


Undertaker

by guardofarendelle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardofarendelle/pseuds/guardofarendelle
Summary: 這是一個本來只想搞搞黃色卻突然發現故事設定可能沒有辦法搞太多的故事黑道教父E X 學生妹妹A
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> R18預警，CP潔癖預警
> 
> 這文可能會有點殘暴，而且會更新的很慢。
> 
> 有私設，我努力不OOC，可一定會有。第一次寫文，文筆稚嫩，還請各位筆下留情。

扭曲、昏厥的兩具身體糾纏在極度的感官貪歡之中失去自己，將來死亡會把他們獻予腐爛的寂靜。

  
《愛神之淚》—喬治 · 巴塔耶

**第一章**

“又殺人了？“

”是“

”抱緊我，向我訴說你的罪過，把我揉進你的身體裡，讓我赦免你，讓我帶你上天堂。“

Elsa抱緊了坐在床上的人，彷拂只要緊擁著她，所有的罪刑就可以被一筆勾銷、前幾個小時的殺戮就可以被遺忘。

Alpha薄荷味的信息素漸漸的四散開來，惹得懷裡的Omega微微顫抖。

“槍”

Elsa朝那妓女的後頸輕咬了一口，在腺體的作用下，花徑很快就呈現可以容納百川的姿態，等待著身上的Alpha瘋狂的佔有。

“今天這麼直接？”早已挺立的粗長毫不留情地進入了穴肉，開始了不帶感情的活塞運動

“不是什麼重要的人物”身下人抬起腿緊緊的纏緊了Alpha的腰，彷彿感受不到疼痛一般的鼓勵著更兇狠的進犯

“不重要的人需要你出手？”微微顫抖夾雜著破碎的聲音問到

“底下的人有些疑慮，親自出馬可以有效的讓他們閉嘴。就如你下身的小嘴對我的進攻沒有二心”

帶著怒氣，Elsa擺動的幅度越來越大，好似持刀殺人般的戳刺在身下人的密穴裡鼓搗著，恨不得她就這樣顫抖著求饒

“射在哪裡？”指甲陷入身上人緊繃的背肌，暗示著過於猛烈的力道

“一槍打在腦門裡，眼皮都沒眨一下”

身下Omega迷濛的雙眼注視著Elsa的側臉，想從中尋找一點人性的痕跡

“有感覺了嗎？”

“沒有，你知道我不會有感覺”

妓女不知道到底要殺過多少人才能對這類暴力的行為麻木，但伏在她身上的人越來越快速的抽插讓她無從思考

“可是我有，輕一點，求你。”

“忍一下，我要到了。”Elsa伸手摀住妓女的嘴巴，進入了最後的衝刺。

高潮的到來，禁錮住了殺生的痛苦，同時帶來解脫的狂喜，依舊是一場沒有親吻的性交，妓女早已習慣了這常客的需求，卻察覺了比平時更為粗魯的氣息。

六年前Elsa第一次光顧妓院的畫面大概會令Rapunzel永生難忘，嘗試著親吻後的那炙熱的巴掌是在警告她付錢的人才能主導這獸性般的交媾。在疼痛的淚水滑下臉龐後那個始作俑者卻也不知所措的輕聲道歉。Rapunzel的眼淚提醒了Elsa夜晚裡的活動並不都是野蠻且冷酷的，自此之後Elsa的到來終於不再那麼令人恐懼與痛苦，但堅持不親吻是這冷血殺手最堅持的原則。

“你還好嗎？”把性器拔出來時套上的血令Elsa失了神，許久沒體驗到這般野蠻的Rapunzel想起了六年前那顫慄的夜晚。

“在你剛剛簡直殺人般的抽插時詢問我會更好一點”

“⋯⋯”

“要跟我說嗎？肯定是不小的事情吧？”能令Elsa Stuart失去理智的事情想必能動盪整個黑社會的圈子。

雖然在和Elsa做愛時並不總是特別投入，但那之後的談話總是讓Rapunzel聽得津津有味。

“只有你能讓我信任，因為你既不是黑社會的人，對我的位子也沒有威脅。“Rapunzel曾經疑問為什麼這位黑社會的頭目可以毫無保留的對自己透露著幾乎工作上的一切，她也僅僅宣稱自己是個局外人而且要是敢洩漏任何資訊的話大概不用到隔天她就會請那個木訥純情的Beta來領取自己的屍首。

“噢，而且，我需要有一個發洩的窗口，慾望上也好，工作上也是，你的存在讓我對普通生活抱有希望，並且提醒了我僅存的人性。

Rapunzel不覺得她的存在會是這個Alpha溺水時的浮木，這六年間陸陸續續的夜間談話只讓她感受到了金髮Alpha漸漸流失的理智。越來越殘暴的屠殺和令人瞠目結舌的洗錢數目令Elsa的手段越發極端，更別說在認識她之前剛接手這爛攤子的那四年。為了建立威信而迅速的殘殺其他黑幫的老大時就已經宣告著道德不會再與這人為伍。

寂靜的沈默在黑暗中漫步，直到Rapunzel以為或許Elsa是真的遇到這十年生涯中最棘手的事情而不願多談時，那不曾透露過憂慮的聲音終於動搖著說出了會令她靈魂顫動的那個名字

“Anna來找我了。”

* * *

開頭雖然是E和R的互動，但整篇主軸當然是EA的故事。  
第一次寫文，歡迎大家提出各種意見與指教，廣納批評才能成長，謝謝各位大大


	2. Chapter 2

愛只付出自己，也只犧牲自己   
  
《先知》—紀伯倫

**第二章**

“Gerda, Anna必須離開，我必須讓她遠離這一場混亂”

“妳不會理解你的，她還這麼小，妳根本沒給她選擇的機會。”

管理黑道事業蒸蒸日上的Stuart夫妻突然被暗殺的消息在轉瞬之間就在圈子中如野火般迅速蔓延，兇手在暗夜的遮掩下囂張的直接在街頭開槍暗示了藏鏡人大膽狂妄的舉動。

刺耳的警鈴聲快速的接近了血腥的氣息，讓殺手無法順利的把最後一片拼圖放置到那幾欲完成的畫面，毫無防備的Elsa只能迅速逃離現場，暗自祈禱難得有效率的警官們能把凶手繩之以法。

可笑，如果這些政府官員夠有效率Stuart家不會竄起的這麼快。

父母走私軍火的骯髒勾當從來沒有透露給兩位心愛的寶貝女兒知道，可心思敏感又早熟的Elsa怎麼可能毫無察覺父母遊走在灰色地帶那令她不齒的行為。

“你爸爸從年輕就跟著你爺爺幹這行了，我們倆如果有選擇還會在這從事著這麼高風險的事情嗎？家裡的事業不用你操心，保護好你的妹妹，讓他無憂無慮的成長，和你一樣，可以和我們有不同的選擇，這就足夠了。”

“不可能沒有選擇，一直都會有選擇的，只是你們願不願意而已。”

“你錯了，因為有了妳們，我們更沒有選擇，一旦踏入這行就只有越陷越深的泥淖這條路可以走。”

“妳是在把你們自身的錯誤怪罪到我和Anna上嗎？為了替你們十幾年前愚蠢的決定找一個台階下？”

“夠了！你現在還太年輕，不懂身不由己的無奈。”

“不要總說我太年輕......”

“ 我說夠了！你總有一天會了解的，現在回你房間去！”

和母親一年前不愉快的對話言猶在耳，Elsa沒想到的是在短短一年後她得被迫接受了母親曾經對她的指責。

“我沒有能力保護Anna，對這個世界來說我還太稚嫩，我根本不了解現在對於我們家虎視眈眈的人有可能做出多少喪盡天良的事，可我會嘗試親自把這場混亂擺平，接手爸媽的事業，讓那些三教九流的人不敢再有任何對我們家不敬的念頭。

”Gerda心情複雜的看著這位手足無措卻也石赤不奪甫成年的大小姐。十年前剛迎接妹妹出生就手舞足蹈的宣告著她要做這新生小天使一輩子的騎士，這十年來Elsa也不斷的身體力行證明那氣勢磅礴的誓言絕不是搞不清楚狀況的童言童語。不論是校園內不識泰山的惡霸，抑或是路邊醉漢差點拳腳相向的夜晚，曾經瘦弱的Stuart家長女都會使盡全力抵抗這腐臭的惡意，只為了給她的妹妹最溫暖的保護。

慶幸的是在十五歲分化為優秀的Alpha後，那震懾四方的信息素與身體素質讓愚氓們不敢再有踰矩的行為。

稚氣的誓言茁壯至現在依然堅不可摧。

“你知道那是怎麼樣的世界嗎？那裡沒有紀律，沒有道德，沒有法律，只有殺戮，骯髒，黑暗，還有一個比一個暴戾的手段。 ”

無力感如濕冷的空氣深入骨髓。

“只能這樣了，如果哪天Anna因為我的決絕而恨我我也全盤接受。”

實在想不出更好的辦法，在Stuart家最脆弱之時準備伺機而動的仇家不可勝數，最好的方式就是親自踏入問題的核心再一一搗破。但在能完全掌控狀況以前，Elsa不會讓他心愛的妹妹暴露於如此危險的環境裡，曾經是避風港的地方如今也已暴雨將至。讓她寄人籬下是最痛心但也是最安全的出路。

“Hans，我要你跟著我妹妹，確保他的安危，保護那一家人。”

“我會的，只是我不認為會有人追蹤到Kristiansand①那種小地方，或許我跟在你身邊更為保險？”

從Elsa有記憶以來就一直在爸媽底下做事的Hans是眼下少數可以信任的親信，身為Beta的他也不容易受到外界紛亂的信息素所影響。

“還是小心為上，只有讓你看著她我才能放心。去把領養相關的事情處理一下吧！”

隨著Hans的離開，再度準備開口的Gerda被Elsa抬手打斷了準備脫口而出的勸告。

“我就在那裡，親眼看著他們毫無防備的如待宰羔羊般被刺殺”

哽咽的聲音令忠誠的管家詫異地抬起頭來，鮮少展露情緒的Elsa終於紅著眼眶釋放了這陣子接連噩耗的緊繃心情

“我已無法再承受摯愛在我面前消逝的風險”

Gerda上前緊緊抱著倒在她懷裡啜泣的Elsa，知道她一旦做了決定就不會回頭，儘管那抉擇會令她撕心肺裂。

* * *

註解

①克里斯蒂安桑位於挪威南部斯卡格拉克海峽沿岸，位於阿格德爾郡內，由丹麥與挪威國王克里斯蒂安四世於1641年創建。


End file.
